Our Love Is What Keeps Me Alive
by TheSuiteEmilie
Summary: Lately Jessie has been really tired, so Morgan and Christina have a suprise for her and Tony. But what if that suprise turns into a nightmare? Will they be able to survive? Contains slightly mature topics and language, but should be safe
1. Pilot

Hi!

So this is a new Tessie fanfic that I'm working on, and I don't know how long it will be one thing that I'm sure of, is that it's NOT a oneshot! ;O And this is just some sort of pilot to see if you Guys like it. I've only written this one chapter, but if you Guys give me nice feedback and seem to like it, then I'll write more and post more in a few weeks/months. It's all up to you! ;)

And to all you Zaya fans out there, who've been asking for a Zaya story: I'm working on a Zaya story for you! ;) It'll be up soon!

That was pretty much it, I guess? Enjoy!

* * *

** PILOT/CHAPTER 1:**

A loud ding shot through the room as the doors to the elevators opened up, and Christina Ross walked into the living room. She calmly walked closer to the stairs, and looked up, hoping to see someone at the end of them.

"I'm home!"

There was no response though, and that made Christina frown. Usually there was always so much noise and wild stuff going on when she came home, but today the big penthouse was so silent and empty. As Christina got impatient, she decided to just pull the 'nanny card'.

"JESSIE!" The woman's sharp voice yelled out.

"Yes!" Came from a confused and tired looking Jessie who shot right up from the couch. Her hair was a mess, and her zombie-looking eyes scared Christina a bit.

"Jessie, what are you doing?"

"I'm really sorry, Christina. I was just really tired, so I sat down on the couch for a sec and then..." She tried to find a way to explain it, that would sound good and innocent. "...I passed out?" The nanny tried. Clearly, it didn't go very well, because her boss quickly sent her a look that showed that she didn't believe her.

"Okay, sorry. I fell asleep. It's just that the kids have been so energetic these past few weeks. I feel like I hardly get any sleep."

Her boss nodded calmly "And where are my kids now?"

"Oh... They're in the park with Tony."

"Why is Tony with them?"

"He saw me in the lobby as I was about to take the kids to the park myself, but he stopped me to ask if I was okay, since I looked..."

"Like a zombie?" Christina finished her sentence.

A puzzled look appeared on Jessie's face "I was going to say tired, but 'zombie' is good too." Her voice was slightly sarcastic, but luckily Christina didn't notice. "Anyways; When I told Tony how tired I was, he told me to go back to the penthouse and then he would take the kids to the park. I tried to tell him that I could take care of the kids myself, but he insisted so... here I am."

Christina just sent her a weak smile. She knew that Jessie worked hard, and that she took well care of her kids. She'd never seen her kids so happy about a nanny before.

"I'm really sorry the kids are giving you such a rough time, Jessie."

"No, don't be. It's my job and I really love them all." The young woman sent her boss a tired smile.

"Still; If you're so tired all the time, you could end up damaging your body."

Jessie just shrugged. As much as she loved the kids and her job, she could clearly see what Christina meant. But what could she do about it? She needed to take care of the kids! Christina had another idea though, because suddenly her eyes lid up and she almost jumped off the couch. That gave Jessie a shock, so she jumped up as well.

"What's wrong?" Jessie exclaimed in panic.

"I just got a brilliant idea! But I'll have to talk to Morgan about it first. See you later, Jess!"

"Wait? What? Christin-." But why did she even bother? Christina had already dialed Morgan's number on her phone, and was talking to him as the elevator doors closed in front of her. Again, Jessie was all alone in the big penthouse!

As much as Jessie wanted to know what Christina's idea was, she couldn't help but just fall back onto the couch again and sigh in relief.

"Finally alone." The red-haired nanny said out lout, but two seconds later, her peace was disrupted by another ding from the elevator, and four kids running out of it, while yelling. It was a chaos. Running after them was Tony who looked lost, but in a cute way, Jessie thought to herself.

"Need any help?" There was definitely a hint of teasing in her voice, and Tony knew what she was doing.

"Yes, please. How do you control them? We were almost thrown out of the park by a cop." Tony had stopped chasing the kids, and sat down on the couch next to her. She smiled weakly at him. "After a few months, I got used to it." With that said, she stood up and gave out a loud whistle.

"Hey! Stop whatever you're doing, let go of whoever you are holding onto and sit down! ASAP!" What could she say? The military vibe would always be there. The kids suddenly went silent and sat down right on the spot. Meanwhile Tony was in complete awe. He was indeed impressed by his girlfriend's nanny-skills.

"Thank you. Now go do what ever you want," she was interrupted by Emma raising her hand into the air though. "No, Emma. You can't throw Luke off the terrace." Emma rolled her eyes, and quickly went up the stairs, along with Ravi and Luke.

"Aren't you gonna join your siblings upstairs, Sweetie?" Jessie knelt down, so she was about the same height as Zuri. The little girl shook her head. "No. I've promised Chubby to watch a movie with him in the screening room." She got up on her feet and looked down at her kneeling nanny. "Now may you excuse me, but I've got a date," with that said, Zuri quickly ran towards the screening room and disappeared behind the curtain that was covering the little entrance. Jessie just let out a small giggle before she stood up and looked over at Tony. He smiled as well.

"I must say that I'm impressed, Jess." Slowly she walked over to him and sat down on the couch. She rested her head against his firm shoulder "I know. I'm amazing," she said sarcastically, but Tony simply wrapped an arm around her and smiled "Yes you are. I know you are."

That made her giggle a little. "By the way; thank you for taking the kids today. I had an amazing nap until Christina woke me up."

"Sorry to hear that she woke you up."

"Nah, It's okay. I talked to her about me being really tired lately, and suddenly she got an idea and disappeared. Can't wait to find out what it is..."

"I guess we'll see when the time comes." Tony said calmly and looked at her.

"Yeah, I guess."

* * *

So that was pretty much the first chapter. Nothing exciting about it, but it's just to kinda introduce you to my story. Tell me what you think in a review and tell me if I should continue ;)

And as always: I'm taking story requests as well. In a review or PM!

xoxo

Emilie


	2. Don't Kiss Me To Sleep

Hi, people!

New chapter!

BTW: When there something is written _like this;_ it Means that it's some sort of thought, or the person on the other end of the line in a phone call is talking ) Hope it's not too confusing!

And sorry if there are any typos! :O I type kinda too fast sometimes, and don't think about what I write. Then I don't notice when I read it through Again. My bad! xD

Enjoy!

xoxo

Emilie!

* * *

The next morning Jessie got up early, as usual, and got the kids ready for school. She did feel a little better, but she still really tired. So she poured herself a big cup of coffee, that probably could help her gain some energy. As she silently took some small sips of the warm liquid, she watched the kids eat breakfast. For once they were actually pretty quiet, and the only noise you could hear, was the noises that came when their spoons hit the bowls. Jessie smiled to herself, and enjoyed wathcing her little angels. That was until Emma jumped from her chair, and screamed. Jessie jumped as well, but mostly because she got a shock, and spilled hot coffee all over herself.

"What's going on Emma?" She grabbed something to dry herself off with.

"O.M.G! Jordan Taylor is starring in new movie, and it will premiere in a few weeks." The young blonde was basically shaking, as she told her nanny about the 'exciting news'.

"And that's why you decided to make all of deaf?" Jessie shot her a quizzical look. Emma simply responded with a clear nod, and a big smile. But could Jessie really blame her? She still was a fan of Jordan, and knew how it was to be a fangirl. Though she had taken down most of the posters in her closet, and replaced them with pictures of herself with the kids, her family, her friends and Tony. She was still a fan of Jordan, but not as much as before. Maybe because she now was deeply and madly in love with Tony. She didn't need to 'mentally date' Jordan anymore. She had Tony now, and not only 'mentally'.

Quickly, Jessie snapped out of her thoughts, when she suddenly heard bickering. Luke and Emma were discussing something about Jordan, and it looked like Emma was ready to flip the table. So Jessie quickly got up, and clapped her hands to get their attention.

"Okay, kids! If you don't hurry up, you're going to be late for school!" They all got up, and got their bags, before they all headed into the elevator. When the doors closed before them, Emma scanned Jessie with her eyes.

"Jessie, are you serious?!"

"Serious about what?" Jessie looked around, confsued.

"I mean; are you seriously going down to the lobby wearing your PJ's?" Emma sent her a look that said 'DUUHH', as Jessie looked down at herself.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Because there will be people there, seeing you!"

"And with people; she means Tony," Zuri quickly joined the conversation.

"Don't worry, guys. It's not embarrassing in any way, if you compare it to other stuff that has happened to me while Tony was looking."

Emma just sighed. "You're hopeless, Jessie! I give up!" A '**ding**' came from the elevator, and the doors opened. Before them was the bright lobby, and Tony standing behind his desk, not paying attention. Jessie gathered up the kids, and walked them outside.

"Love you, guys. Have a good day at school!" With a tired smile, and a weak wave, she saw them walk off together. That's when she felt a couple of strong arms, wrapped around her waist. A smile appeared on her face, because of course she knew who those arms belonged to.

"Are they off to school?" Tony asked from behind her.

"Yeah, and they won't be home again until about 2 o'clock. Which gives me a few hours of sleep and me-time."

"Can I join your me-time?" Jessie felt his fingers remove some hair from her neck, to be followed by his full lips, kissing her neck. Jessie closed her eyes and relaxed. She sighed in a mix of pleasure, and tiredness. "Babe, if you keep on doing that, which I'd enjoy, a lot; I'll fall asleep."

With one, last, sweet kiss, and against his will, Tony removed his lips from her neck. "You're probably right, Jess." The strong arms around her waist, were also removed. Before Tony could say anything else, or walk away, Jessie turned around and grabbed both of his hands. "But... I'll let you continue if you join me upstairs. When are you off work?"

"I took the night shift, so I'll be off in half an hour," he said as he looked at his watch.

Flashing a smile at him, she let go of his hands and slowly started to back away, into the lobby. But still looking at him. "Then it's a deal. Meet me upstairs in half an hour, okay?"

In agreement, he nodded "It's a deal. See you later."

Jessie stepped into the elevator, and waved at him before the doors closed. A sigh escaped her lips. All she could think about was her bed right now. Though her thoughts were interrupted when her phone rang. She'd never get a break, would she? Who could it be? The screen showed the name "Christina".

"Oh, I better pick this up ASAP!" She clicked answer, and put the phone to her hear, "Jessie here."

_"__Hi, Jessie. It's Christina! I just wanted to tell you that Morgan and I will be home tonight. We have something important to talk to you about." _Christina said from the other end of the line.

"I-important?" Didn't sound that good. "Have I done anything wrong?"

_"__No, not at all, Jessie! Calm down. You've got nothing to worry about, okay? We will be home at around 6, so we'll be there for dinner. Do you mind telling Bertram?"_

"Not at all. I'll tell him as soon as I get up to the penthouse."

_"__Where have you been?"_

"Oh, just down in the lobby. I followed the kids down, and sent them off to school."

_"__Oh, okay. Well, see you tonight, Jess!"_

"Bye!" Jessie hung up, after she heard _beep beep beep. _Christina had hung up as well.

"Okay, so change of plans!" She sighed, and put her phone away again. "Find Betram, and then go to bed!"

* * *

Okay, so this chapter is just leading up to the whole 'big thing'. Nothing too exciting yet, sorry. But soon you guys will find out what it's all about! Thank you for reading, and as always: I'll gladly accept requests and reviews! :)

**xoxo**

**Emilie**


	3. Lullaby Love

**Hi!**

**I'm so sorry for being so horribly bad at updating. I'm just a really slow writer, and school takes a lot of my time as well! Sorry ;-/ But I promise that I'll never give up on this story! Thank you for holding onto this story, and reading!**

* * *

Jessie was fast asleep. Half an hour later, like they'd agreed upon, Tony walked out of the elevator and into the big living room. He looked around for Jessie, but she was nowhere to be found. Then he thought of something! She was exhausted, so she was probably in her room, relaxing. Quickly he ran up the stairs, to her room and knocked on the door before he walked in. Inside the room it was pretty dark, but he could see her small figure resting in the big bed. He smiled at the view. She was all kinds of adorable. Even asleep.

Slowly, without making any noise, Tony made his way to the bed. She was still asleep, slightly snoring which made Tony smile. Wasn't she precious?

Calmly he laid down on the bed, resting on his side. The bed moved a little, because of his body hitting the soft material, but he managed to not wake her up. As he was laying there, he rested his head against his one hand, which he had raised with help from his elbow. For a few minutes he just laid there, and looked at her. Admired her. She faced him, so he could see her angelic face. He thought he could do this for the rest of his life. That was until she slightly moved, and her eyes started to flutter. She was about to wake up. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light, and she slightly opened them.

"Tony? Is that you?"

"Yeah, beautiful."

She sighed with contentment, and moved closer to him.

"You wanna get up?" Tony asked her in a soft tone.

The young red-head softly shook her head "Nuh-uh," and moved in closer to him.

Tony took that as a hint, and green light, and wrapped his arms around her. She of course let him, let her hands rest on his hard chest and buried her face in the crook under his chin. They went all silent again, but not in a bad way. They just enjoyed each others presence. After a while of just holding onto each other, they both drifted off to sleep. Both exhausted from work...

Later on, Jessie was woken up when she heard a loud knock on her door. And before she could really react to the situation, four kids basically knocked down her bedroom door and ran into the room. She sighed. So much for that wonderful nap. The kids were all yelling, and jumped onto the bed. All very excited!

"Jessie! Have you heard that mom and dad are coming home tonight!?" Zuri exclaimed, with a big smile on her face, while she shook her nanny's arm.

Jessie then noticed that her, and Tony had moved during the nap. She was now facing the other direction, away from the door and he was gently spooning her from behind, while still having his strong arms securely wrapped around her. Jessie raised her head from her pillow, and sat up. Tony wasn't quite awake yet, so his arms just followed Jessie's body and still held onto her.

"Yeah, your mom called me earlier and told me!" Jessie smiled. She knew how much the kids loved seeing their parents. And she loved seeing them so happy.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier!?" Emma basically screamed, grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her entire body.

"Because you guys were at school!" She stopped the shaking teen, "Calm down, Emma. The main thing is that they're gonna be here." Emma calmed down.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry for shaking you, Jessie." Emma smiled.

"It's okay. But please wait for me to answer the door next time. If not, you might as well skip the whole 'knocking' part."

"Sorry, but we didn't know you guys were..." Emma looked at Tony, who was still holding onto Jessie's slim waist, "Up to stuff."

"Hey!" Jessie exclaimed in an offended tone, "We were just sleeping!"

"Yeah, right." Luke spat.

"Oh just shut up, you!"

"Make me!" He laughed, but was pushed down from the bed by Emma. That made Jessie and the three other kids laugh.

"That'll teach you, dear brother." Ravi left the bed, and the room along with Zuri.

"Don't worry, guys. I'll be down in a minute," Jessie called. Then she turned her head towards Emma and Luke. "You guys, out now. I'll be down asap!"

Emma and Luke got up, and quickly left the room and the young couple behind. They were too excited about their parents coming home, to really mind anything else. The room was once again quiet. Jessie sighed, and turned to a sleeping Tony. Not being able to resist it, she let her hand slide through his soft, black hair. His eyes started to flutter, because of the gentle touch.

"It's now my turn to ask you: You wanna get up?"

He yawned, and pulled her back down to him. She giggled, and turned around in his arms so she was facing him.

"What time is it?"

Jessie looked at the clock on her nightstand.

"It's 5 o'clock. Morgan and Christina are gonna be here in an hour," she sighed "Which means we'll have to get out of bed..."

"Too bad. I was really enjoying this," slowly, he leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Wait? Are Morgan and Christina coming home?"

"I agree. We should do this more often, and yes. They'll be home for dinner. Wanna join us?" then she swung her legs out of bed, and got up. Tony followed her actions. "Yeah. Sure!"

"Good! Will you please be a total babe, go downstairs and help Bertram with preparing dinner? He should be pretty easy to deal with, since Morgan and Christina are coming. You know how he is when they're around."

"Yeah. A real kiss-up. But anything for you."

"Thank you," to thank him she gave him a small peck on the cheek, and then went over to her closet. Soon she'd finally find out what Morgan and Christina's news were! **She couldn't wait!**

* * *

**I'll updated sooner next time!**

**And next chapter will reveal the "****_news_****"! ;D**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you think that I should keep writing! And send your story ideas my way! :)**

**xx**

**-Emilie**


End file.
